1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle body panels. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body panel that is expandable to enlarge an interior area of the vehicle or change the exterior appearance of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
There are many different types of vehicles that are currently on the market. Some vehicles have certain features that change the interior area of the vehicle or change the exterior appearance of the vehicle. For example, some vehicles are provided with removable or retractable panels such as sunroofs and convertible tops. With a vehicle having a sunroof, opening the sunroof does not increase the interior area of the vehicle, but substantially maintains a rigid roof over the passengers. On the other hand, with a vehicle having a convertible top, retracting the top increases the interior area of the vehicle and allows for unlimited headroom, but results in a vehicle with out a rigid roof.
Recently, four-seat coupe type vehicles are becoming increasingly popular in the U.S. market because they are small (lower MPG) and they provide sporty style and image. Depending on the design of the vehicle body, the vehicle may have certain drawbacks. One issue with most of these coupe type vehicles is that that the second row or rear seating area is uncomfortable for adults in terms of headroom and legroom. For example, with a two door coupe, the roof typically slants downwardly such that the headroom is typically limited above the rear seating area. This type of slanting roof in a coupe provides a very attractive and sporty look. However, slanting roof in a coupe may be uncomfortable for some large adults. For this reason, many customers who want the small size/sporty style of a coupe will opt for a larger more practical vehicle such as a sedan that can comfortably fit adults/kids in the second row. In the case of a sedan, more headroom is provided over the rear seating area, but the sporty look is often compromised a little bit.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle body with an expandable panel that can be easily transformed to either enlarge an interior area of the vehicle or change the exterior appearance of the vehicle. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.